Win or Lose
by DragonWolfStar
Summary: Allen with a deck of cards was always somewhat terrifying, but when his opponent is the King of Games? Lavi was sure this wasn't going to end well.


_A/N: takes no notice of either timeline; obviously DGM was set waaay too far back for this (plus no Japan) and, for the equally obvious, I paid no particular attention to the cards available in the original YGO 'verse (meaning I gave in and added synchro and xyz). Meant to be fun, not really make sense. If you can get past those gaping plot-holes, enjoy! _

Lavi watched in incredulous amusement as Allen's silver eyes curved with his bright smile, doing nothing to hide the dark intent practically radiating from his form. His gloved hands slid over the deck secured to his disk, hovering more-or-less impatiently for his opponent to make his move.

The so-called King of Games wore a serious expression, clearly visible even from the other side of the field. Lavi couldn't say he really understood; it was only a game, wasn't it? Although neither of the participants seemed to favor that opinion, if the sheer intensity with which they were playing was any indication. The red-head swore he could still hear their earlier (and eerily calm) declaration still ringing in his ears.

"_I don't lose."_

Plain fact, nothing more. Yugi and Allen had even been perfectly cordial while saying so, both seeming to abruptly switch in personality the moment their decks slid into their disks. Yugi had gained such an intense focus that Lavi was half-positive he would have a stroke before the duel was over, and Allen… well, Black Allen was clearly cackling behind the disarmingly polite demeanor the younger exorcist had pasted on. Lavi could almost see demonic horns sprouting from Allen's hair.

The redhead's hands twitched on the thick stack of bills that had fallen out of Allen's pocket earlier – the very cause for this entire mess. The Duel Monsters tournament's prize money had been too much for the younger exorcist to resist – not when the payout could potentially cover two or three of his master's ridiculous debts at once. Lavi glanced down out of reflex. But only two or three.

Meanwhile, the King of Games had finally reached a decision, placing two cards face down after summoning his prized Dark Magician to the field, demolishing the exorcist's Peten the Dark Clown. Allen's response was simply to use its effect to summon another one, followed by special summoning The Tricky, normal summoning Effect Veiler…

Lavi drooped. This was already taking too long. He briefly considered taking a nap, eyes drifting back down to the field. Nah, probably not the best idea while there were so many people around.

Effect Veiler and the second Peten vanished to synchro summon Allen's Armory Arm, a card that Lavi had snorted at when he'd first seen it. The card was eerily similar to Crown Clown's claws, if they had armor when the activated. Really, only Allen could find a card that represented his Innocence so well; albeit Duel Monsters style.

"Armory Arm, equip to The Tricky," Allen ordered pseudo-pleasantly. The jester-like monster's arm suddenly morphed into a vicious looking set of claws, attack boosting to 3000. More than enough to take care of the Dark Magician.

If, of course, Yugi hadn't used Magical Hats to hide the blasted thing.

Lavi's eye started to twitch at the all-too-convenient cards that mysteriously kept cropping up on both players' sides of the field. The King of Games he wasn't too sure about, but Black Allen was probably cheating with every draw, the little sneak.

It was only when the white-haired exorcist managed to play Number 7: Lucky Straight, a monster that required three level 7 monsters to summon, monsters that he was reasonably sure weren't even in Allen's deck when the duel began, that Lavi finally gave in and rolled his eye.

Knowing him, the brat thought it was fair too. Just about anything to pay off his master's debts was considered fair play in the younger exorcist's demented little world.

Sad though it was, the bookman-in-training couldn't blame him. He'd probably have nightmares about such monstrous sums of money too, if he was unfortunate enough to have those kinds of numbers hanging over his head.

Lavi was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of an outraged cry. Hand automatically snapping down to his hammer, he stopped short when he realized that no, there weren't any akuma attacking. It was, in fact, _Allen_ that had made the noise. Had he lost? Kid probably deserved it, all things considered. And well, he _was_ up against the King of Games, of all people.

He glanced at the life-point counters projected above the field. It had been… a draw?

He thought he saw Yugi's eye twitch. And if he wasn't mistaken, and he usually wasn't, Allen's normal smile was hiding a faintly murderous expression.

The announcer looked at a loss, not really sure what to do when there wasn't a clear winner or loser for the final match of the tournament. The crowd seemed equally confused, and there was a long moment of silence before Black Allen's competitive side reared its ugly head.

"How about a tie-breaker?" he asked brightly. The crowd cheered while Lavi held back a groan. If Yugi's luck held out, and Allen kept up with his er, _tactics_, this could go on forever. "But not Duel Monsters, I think." That earned him more than a few confused looks from the game enthusiasts littering the stands.

"Mr. Motou, I don't suppose you would enjoy a game of poker?"

"Five-card draw?" the King of Games agreed, though he looked a little disappointed.

A single round that ended with what should have been impossible, considering the odds – a royal flush on either side – and Lavi gave up, burying his face in his hands with a loud, despairing groan. Yeah, this was going to take a while.


End file.
